Elementric
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Wufei and Duo were captured by an new deadly organisation several years ago. They got Duo back but now the search is on for Wufei. What will happen when they find him? Dark fic. 1x2x5, 3x4, mpreg.


**Gundam Elementric**

**Disclaimer: **Feeling rather old school doing this but I will include as always. I don't own Gundam Wing, any of its characters or mecha and I certainly claim no rights to them. All OC's are my own and I'm not making a single penny from this in the slightest.

**Authors Note: **This is the beginning of an Arch of a story which I started a while back but have decided to give a go once again.

Please review and leave constructive comments about where you would like to see the stories go and what you think of the characters. It would be a massive help to myself and really boost me along in my writings.

**Warnings: **mentions of torture, mpreg, yaoi – pairings 1x2x5 and 3x4 – a little Relena bashing but who really cares about that now and quite a dark undertone.

**Arch 01**

**Mission China**

Stones shifted uneasily, digging into the bare flesh and leaving bloodied footprints that anyone would be able to follow. But the figure didn't care. There was light up ahead, glorious sunlight which stung her weeping eyes but that didn't matter.

It was light, it was freedom, and it was a chance to save those she cared about.

Onward she travelled, trying to reach the light but her lungs were burning from the lack of clean air and her throat contorted and stretched in a desperate need for water.

How many days had she been walking? How many cuts lined her body? She didn't know, couldn't know and wouldn't have registered it even if it had been possible.

"Stay alive," she muttered in almost a monotone voice, "save them."

Reaching the bottom of the incline which led to the light, the woman stopped for a second, looking up at the small pathway which appeared to be a mountain to her. Her breathing was irregular, exhaustion was praying at her mind but she stubbornly refused to give in. She couldn't do that. She had made a promise and somehow she was going to fulfil it.

Taking another steely breath, the girl started the climb towards the light where hopefully some form of rescue.

A sensor blinked on and off as her tired and bruised feet crossed through its beam, sending a signal straight back to HQ to alert the troops that something was definitely going on.

"All Preventer Units," came the sharp voice of the commanding officer, "front and centre. Confirmed life sign approaching our location. Authorise weapons discharge but do not shoot until I give the order!"

There came a joint reply of, "Yes sir!" from the many men and women who were scattered around the encampment and rushing forward to designated locations to best sort out what they were going to do with now that it was confirmed that something was heading towards them.

Guns were readied with a series of clicks as officers found their positions and there was a feeling of high tension in the air. Everyone was on high alert and waiting for the opportune moment. But they also had to be aware of the possibility that the approaching life sign was a civilian which was a very hard thing to do.

A dark hush fell over the small encampment, waiting for whatever was coming out of the small cave to materialize into view.

The Preventers had come to China in search of a terrorist organisation rather uncreative called 'New World Order' with two primary objectives. The first was to discover as much about the tactical power of the new group i.e. how much firepower and men did the new threat have in overall costs and the second was to confirm if the rumours were true that they were kidnapping civilians for some reason other than bolstering their numbers. The second had already been confirmed, as the local villages had been virtually obliterated and not a single soul had been left in the small houses but the first still remained a mystery.

Appeared that the New World Order weren't quite prepared to show their trump cards yet which was probably a good thing in the long run.

Still, there was a more pressing reason why the anti-terror group was here though only four of the Preventers present knew of it. There were a couple of members of the higher ranks who were also aware of this third secret mission but they kept it to themselves and let the soldiers do their work. A small specialist unit were dealing with that particular area and there was no need for anyone outside the loop to be aware of it.

Just unfortunately the secret mission was about to reveal itself to the gathered group of Preventers.

Feeling oddly comfortable with a gun in his hand, and his body half covered by a rock as he waited with the others to see what threat the New World Order could be, Heero Yuy found himself getting an odd sensation down his spine. It wasn't uncommon for him to now feel the subtle worries, adrenaline rushes and other such things which used to be only a distant memory to the once perfect solider but this felt like something completely different. Glancing down to his partner, Duo Maxwell who was similarly watching the entrance with his gun drawn but from a low down position, Heero tried to gauge if he was feeling something similar.

However the American's attention was firmly fixated on the entrance and only a few would have noticed the slight trembling in his fingers. Turning his attention back to the entrance to the vast underground tunnels, Heero bit back a sigh. Even though Duo was back on active duty with them and knew that they would never let him go willingly there was still fear in his heart but that was understandable. They had never managed to get the full truth out of Duo about what had happened to him at the hands of the New World Order, as he refused to relive those memories.

A stab of pain went through the Japanese man's heart as he thought back to the day that had changed everything completely for all of them. With the war clearly over, the Gundam Pilots had signed up to the Preventers organisation to ensure that nothing so catastrophic happened again. For years the Earth and Colonies had existed reasonably well, minor uprisings were easily crushed and everything seemed to be going fine. Even at home things were going good as Quatre and Trowa had officially gotten together about two months after the war, which surprised no one because it was plainly obvious that they both loved each other very much and a blossoming romance had begun between Heero, Duo and Wufei. It had been rather early days and not without its complications of course but everyone agreed that it was something that worked out.

Then three years ago, both Duo and Wufei had been snatched boldly from the streets in completely separate locations along with six other Preventer operatives. Three of the others turned up dead in a river in Africa a week after their initial capture but virtually nothing could be found on the location of the others. Heero had gone mad with the search, trying to find even the smallest trace of the two men he loved to the ends of the Earth and Quatre had helped out with private investigations of his own. Trowa had been desperate to also search but untimely got assigned to a project in southern Russia which left him out of the lurch.

But strangely, less than sixteen months ago, Trowa had suddenly radioed back to HQ that he had found Duo Maxwell alive and in a terrible state. Heero hadn't believed that the very much broken boy who had been returned to them was his lover at first, until the American had placed a terrified kiss upon his lips, continually apologising for not being able to save Wufei. Since then it had been a very long battle to get Duo back to full health both physically and mentally and the search for Wufei had taken a much higher priority due to a rather terrifying fact.

Duo had informed them that the New World Order had made Wufei into their prime research experiment for something so terrible that even the merest question about it reduced the braided idiot to tears. His hair was thankfully almost back at full length now but it hadn't originally been so. "Heero," a voice whispered, breaking him away from his thoughts and the cobalt eyes turned to look at Quatre who nodded his head towards Trowa who was signalling him.

Gently patting Duo's head so that the other would not freak out, the perfect solider carefully swapped places with the blond before clambering over to the Russian to see what he wanted. "Thought you might be interested in this," Trowa said in way of explanation, handing him a small computer pack with a liquid crystal display, "I picked it up moments before the trigger was set off."

Staring down at the screen, which was displaying a code which was nothing more than a series of encoded symbols, Heero frowned at it for a second before spotting a familiar symbol in the top left hand corner. Ensuring that he could still see the entrance, the old hacker came into play as he quickly sorted through the device to get to the right software. It took him mere seconds to break the encryption code because it was almost as old fashioned as the Gundam's they had once proudly flown into war.

"What is it?" Trowa asked, spotting the rather confused expression on the others face before suddenly looking up as shouts came from the other Preventer Units gathered around the cave entrance.

Someone had emerged from the darkness but it was clear they posed no threat.

The woman was dangerously thin, more of a walking skeleton than an actual human being with her skin so pale it was hard to not make that assumption and the limp hair was long and may have been blond once. Blood glistened on the white skin, fresh shining like rubies whilst old wounds were clearly visible even from this distance. The ragged clothes only added to the impression of someone on the brink of death and the figure stumbled out into the area as if it had been a long time since she had done so.

"Civilian!" someone shouted, "Drop all weapons and get a medical team here immediately!"

Heero put away his gun and glanced to Duo, amazed to see him standing looking at the girl with a look of shock and horror on his features. The woman looked up, appeared to spot him and staggered forward another couple of steps before suddenly collapsing to the ground. Duo wasted no time in vaulting over the rocks he had been hiding beside and pulled the girl to his chest, "Laura?" he didn't mean to shout but his desperation and fear were overwhelming now.

The woman blinked her milky coloured eyes and stared up at Duo, "Zero-two?" her voice was barely a whisper but Duo understood it enough.

"What did they do to you Laura?" he asked, tears falling down from his violet eyes even though he knew that they shouldn't be right now.

Either she didn't hear him nor had some greater objective but the now identified Laura closed her eyes, "Rescue Zero-Five, Newborn and Un from Latitude 234, Longitude 564. House…bedroom seal…three floors down…forward five…right two…forward three…left one. Code Enter 1-8-Omega-10."

A long drawn out breath escaped Laura as the medical team arrived, her eyes opening briefly, "Not much time left. Save…" and then she just started repeating the same set of instructions over and over again.

Quatre tapped Duo on the shoulder to pull him quietly away from the medical team who were desperately trying to stabilise the girl but were failing at the moment. "Who is she Duo?" he asked carefully.

"Laura Summers," Duo replied with a slightly worried look in his eyes, "She was one of the Preventers that was captured but for some reason she got to remain with us."

Heero looked down at the instructions which he had subconsciously written down upon hearing them coming out of the girl. 'Rescue Zero-Five' that could only mean Wufei because that was the old numerical code that they still used as a bit of a joke. Newborn and Un were confusing but could mean anything really. The rest was easy enough to follow and he glanced to Trowa who nodded in response. He understood what they were going to have to do, alone.

As it turned out, following the instructions was a lot harder than either one of them had suspected it to be. The Latitude and Longitude positions had led Trowa and Heero to an abandoned yet mysteriously well maintained shrine on the opposite side of the cave system which Laura had walked out of. Duo had of course argued that he should come with the pair, as he had the right to do so, but both had refused. They weren't going to loose the brown haired boy after they had only just got him back. Plus the higher ups wanted help in finding out more about Laura so it made sense that he remain. The American wasn't happy about it in the slightest of course but had to concede. "If you find him, bring him back. That's all I care about," he had whispered when Heero pulled him into a fond hug and placed a kiss on his head, "I just want to see him again even if it's only for a brief time."

The Shrine had held next to no surprises, other than the fact that it was well maintained but in contrast it was clear that some form of battle had taken place recently. There were no bodies, no graves or anything useful like that to follow but there were bullet holes in the wall, the water that the koi were swimming around in had a decidedly pink colour to it and there was the smell of death in the air. Few people could pick up on that smell but since both were ex-soldiers it was a terrible and easy thing to do. Trowa sighed, looking up at the golden buhda, "You would think all of our work was pointless when you see things like this."

The great statue had been broken in many places, paint thrown over it and the offerings scattered about. It made a gruesome sight and Heero's blood boiled in anger when they found the body of the blind caretaker, still clinging to his cloth and covered in black blood.

Instead of dwelling to much, the Gundam pilots made their way through the rooms, behind the temple. Usually these were libraries and educational facilities as well as storage cupboards for cleaning equipment and the likes but here other than a few remains, everything had been cleared out. There was the odd prayer beads, pieces of paper and even a broken data-pad which was pocketed because both knew that there would be at least some bit of information that could be pried from the wreckage. Heero stared around what had been the wash room and shook his head, "Whoever was here cleared out fast, they even left the soap behind."

Trowa couldn't help but smirk at the slightly dry gallows humour that came out of Heero but didn't comment on it, instead making his way to the last of the rooms which were usually reserved as sleeping areas for the Priests. The first one was basic and half the left wall was missing as if something had ripped through it and therefore was easily ruled out. In the second one however, there was a clear indicator for the 'secret panel' which they had been told about.

A bloody handprint on the surface of the dark wood left an all too clear pointer.

It still took the pair of them to push the hidden door in, having to resort to brute force which smashed it beyond all repair and both staggered back at the sheer stench that escaped. It was worse than a sewer and the black gunk on the jaggered rocks made it look like something out of a horror movie. Heero grimaced as he stepped closer and shook his head, "What the hell were these people up to?"

"I don't want to know," Trowa said, throwing a spare handkerchief at Heero to try and elevate some of the torrid smell, "Best report in though because I doubt we'll get much signal down there."

Heero nodded whilst Trowa made the report into HQ to advise that they had found the tunnel as directed. Surprisingly it was Quatre who was on comms due to Duo being with Laura and out of harms way. It was a little bit of comfort but to be brutally honest Trowa was no looking forward to the caves underneath this place. Cutting the comms for the time being, the Russian brushed his long fringe back briefly before nodding to the other and beginning their descent into the black stench.

Onyx eyes shifted slightly, trying to open fully but not wanting to. Why was he still alive? He had asked so many times to just be free from all this darkness and pain but so far not a single god that he had tried to pray to had answered his calls. He felt cheated and very much alone. The girl was gone, had disappeared a long time go saying that she would come back with help but so far that hadn't happened. If truth be told he really didn't expect her to come back at all. She was strong and good willed but in this dark world innocent things like her were just corrupted.

His gaze shifted down to the bundle clutched lightly in his arms, the tiny baby would need feeding soon he was sure of it but there was nothing to feed him with. Wufei felt guilty for allowing things to get this far, he felt like it was somehow his responsibility that the child had nothing to eat or drink and couldn't get any stronger. He pulled the bundle closer, murmuring quietly in Chinese to it in the hopes that the thought of food and drink wouldn't cross the babes mind.

But the sad fact was, there were no thoughts inside the slumbering babes head. There hadn't been for the last three months. He was cold, stiff and dead but Wufei had no will to see it that way. The Chinese pilot groaned suddenly, feeling a sharp pain from his stomach area. Twisting slightly he looked at the swollen mass that was there and let out a pitiful series of tears, "Please…no…just stay. Please…"

It was useless, there was no way to stop what was happening and after being forced to go through the very painful process once before already, Wufei knew that the time had come for another life to be born. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to curl up, he didn't want this to happen, not because the child didn't deserve life but just because this life was not the beautiful one that a child should have. "Please," he whispered again, "someone…anyone…help." His strength gave way, despite the pains in his stomach and he passed out again, unaware of the blood and fluids which were running down his legs.

It had only taken around half an hour to follow the rest of the instructions, the stench having faded away slightly as the pair moved through the caves to find an underground labyrinth of experiments, holding chambers and all sorts of other things. The place had been cleared of all human activity and most of the files were either burnt or erased but they still had to make sure that there was nothing which could mean that they would get trapped down here. For Trowa he was reminded of the horror games he sometimes would play, the atmosphere thick with tension as they made their way around. At least here there weren't any zombies or ghosts to worry about. Leastways that was what he kept on telling himself.

"Anything?" he asked at length, abandoning the cabinet of liquids because the lock simply refused to move even after being fried, glancing to Heero who was busy going over some reports he had found. There was a deep look of concentration and worry on his brow, something which usually meant someone was going to end up in a lot of trouble and Trowa instinctively began looking for a scientist or someone else for the warrior to take his anger out on.

Heero eventually raised his head, "It's some information about a breeding program…" he said guardedly.

"A breeding program?" Trowa asked, unsure if he really wanted to know any further or not.

A nod was the response, "A human breeding program."

Trowa didn't need to ask who the poor victim was because the fire was already raging in Heero's eyes. However there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something wasn't quite right with the idea. If they were using Wufei as a breeding vessel then it would be more obvious that he would have stumbled out instead of Laura who had clearly not been pregnant in the slightest. Though now he thought about it, she had been the only female operative snatched from the streets whereas all the rest had been male. Granted three had turned up dead a week later but that still left one female and four males. Not the best start to any form of campaign.

He was about to pry further when the faintest of faint noises caught his attention and instinctively he raised his hand towards the other to tell him not to say another word. Heero glared dangerously at him but then felt a shudder go through his system. There was a voice, faint and barely able to be heard but quite clearly there. Cobalt eyes locked with the brown ones and both men were immediately running to the cell with the numeric keypad. Digging out the scrap of paper which contained the code, Trowa punched it in and cursed as the door jammed half way open.

It took a good few minuets to pry open the metallic door, as the electrics had been completely fried and its program was to automatically close. Heero had eventually overridden the system with the few remaining live wires which saved Trowa's hand from being completely and totally crushed by the door. The inside was pitch black from their current vantage point and only lit up when they stepping inside.

"Motion detectors," Trowa commented as the lights streamed out into a metallic corridor with a large glass surface on the left hand side, "they wanted to control everything by the looks of things."

Gun's drawn for safety; the pair carefully crept along the corridor as it lit up but met no resistance. There had once been a security gate but that was lying on its side and slightly sparking so there was nothing to worry about there. The windows displayed only ghostly shapes and neither felt to inclined to discover more at the moment. At the end of the corridor was another door but this was locked with an old fashioned house lock. The type that was seen on an average door which lead to a family house.

Trowa began work on picking it with some of the wires from the broken security gate, after confirming that it was indeed locked whilst Heero kept watch and tried to see in through the glass. It was frosted over for some odd reason and the interior was dark but his keen hearing could just pick up the sounds of someone breathing faintly in the room. A curse came from the Russian which caused the young man to look down, "The keys in the other side," he explained but tapped the glass lightly, "However this won't take long."

Heero thought for a second that Trowa would pick up a pipe or something to break the glass, so was highly shocked when the circus performer put his fist through it instead. He would have commented about it but the next second the door was unlocked and Trowa simply replaced his handkerchief back into his pocket. He would have to ensure to thank Quatre for getting them for him when he got back to the blond. The noise had obviously startled whatever was in the room, faint whimperings could be heard but the only light coming in was from the corridor and that was liable to go out at any second. Trowa sensibly crept towards a computer bank, finding that its operation was quite easy and quickly he began typing in the codes and other things which would help them see what was here.

Inching his way forward into the dark, Heero allowed his instincts to take over but was careful not to move to quickly. The whimpering had not decreased and whoever was making the noise was clearly terrified.

Suddenly the room was filled with light and even Heero found himself blinking harshly in the sudden brightness. He glared back at Trowa who grimaced and fiddled with the controls slightly to reduce the overall brightness with a quiet 'oopse'. Heero rolled his eyes and turned back to face the room.

His gun clattered to the floor in shock as he stared upon the source of the whimpering.

A small Chinese man with scraggy black hair was slumped awkwardly on his side wearing virtually nothing besides his birthday suit, a few scraps of material on his lower body and the scars from years of maltreatment and experimentation. Filth crusted on the body, blood being the main contribution but other less wholesome things mingling there as well. He was thing in places, almost as bad as Laura but even though he had read something in regards to it, seeing the swollen stomach was a horror which Heero rightly didn't know how to deal with.

Trowa reacted first, pulling his jacket off and carefully approaching the shivering mass even though his eyes were hard with hatred for what had been done, "Wufei?" he said lightly, covering the form with the jacket.

For a moment the solitary dragon didn't respond, Trowa feared the worse for his friend but then ever so slowly the head rose and the dark onyx eyes met his. Tears immediately began falling as familiarity hit home from the small face, which ripped a hole the size of a golf ball in the Russian's heart. "T-Trowa?" a tiny voice said, one hand painfully unclasping from the bundle he held so close to reach out towards the other.

He nodded slowly, barely finding his own voice to respond. He had thought he had found Duo in a rough state, abandoned in the winter streets of some little township he had happened to be in but this was positively the worse. Wufei went to say something but suddenly took a series of deep breaths and let out a groan of pain, "help me…please…" Wufei managed to say, looking aware to try and hide his shame only for his eyes to fall on Heero.

A strangled sob escaped the small Chinese man as he stared at one of the men he never thought he would ever see again in his life and painfully reached his arms out towards him. Heero needed no second bidding and was on the floor, pulling the boy into his arms in a fierce hug, placing kiss after kiss on his lips and just holding him tightly, "Ga ryu," he murmured in Japanese, "Ga ryu!"

The bundle had of course fallen when Wufei reached out but Trowa had grabbed it on instinct. Appeared that this was the 'Newborn' that Laura had referred to but as he moved the cloth from around the face he saw to his dismay that the child was most definitely dead. Thinking it better not to tell Wufei at this point in time, the clown was about to say that they should get back when the Chinese boy let out another whimper of pain and his eyes were cast to the others lower regions. Tentively he reached out, placing his fingers in a sticky substance which had gathered there.

An audible gulp escaped from the tight throat and he looked meaningfully towards Heero, "We need to get him to a medic as quickly as possible."

The Japanese pilot took one look at the strange substance coating the others fingers before lightly kissing Wufei once again, "We're getting you out of here. This will hurt but I promise you I'm not trying to hurt you."

Wufei nodded, barely able to hold back a yell of pain as he was picked up his arms clutching at thin air. He opened his eyes in shock and looked around in panic, "Jiang!"

"I've got him," Trowa said, indicating the bundle in his arms, "we need to get going."

Heero nodded and began running back the way that they had come, Trowa contemplated leaving the baby as it was but knew that it would do no good to Wufei. If he still believed this child was alive it would be better for him to think that they had at least tried to save him before he was taken back to the quiet depths of none existence.

He desperately tried to radio ahead, knowing that getting anywhere with Wufei wasn't going to be easy. "Home Base! This is 03 calling in, we have 05! Repeat we have 05. Emergency medical team required at our location. Immediately!"

Duo was half terrified and half relieved to know that Wufei was alive and back with them but so far hadn't been allowed to see him. None of the pilots had been permitted to do so since the medical team had taken him in and the stress and strain of the past six hours was showing on their faces. The commander had been wise enough to allow all of them to remain within the medical compound and had temporarily given them lead because even he understood what a blow this would be to them. It wasn't every day that a long lost friend was reunited with people who mattered but the state that the other was in. The consequences didn't even bare thinking about.

Of course, Quatre had notified Lady Une and a few of the others, specifically Sally and Noin but so far there had been little response from them. That was understandable though as they were dealing with other situations in the world and couldn't exactly be expected to just drop everything and come running. Yes they wanted to be there but it was quite impossible for it to happen right now.

"How long is this going to take?" Duo complained, fiddling on with the end of his braid out of nervous habit as he glanced at the doors which were still firmly locked.

Heero sighed in response, pulling the eighteen-year-old into a tight embrace whilst placing the millionth kiss of the evening on his temple, "It will take as long as it needs to."

Trowa looked over to the couple and sighed, glancing back through the window he had been determinedly staring out of for the last half hour. He was trying to organise his thoughts, mentally preparing for whatever they were going to have to face when they were finally permitted to see Wufei again. It was going to break the braided baka's heart, not to mention the quiet blonds next to him. Not only would both have to see the horrible extent of the cleaned up wounds on the other but they would have to deal with the appearance of a child.

And it wasn't like the poor thing had just been found walking around or crying in one of the cryo pods.

It was in the process of being born from a man, something that by all the laws of nature was completely impossible to happen.

His hand clenched tightly around Quatre's and the blond looked up at his lover in concern. Realising what he was doing, the Latino silently apologised but the other just shook his head in response. They were going to be in for a really late night.

The doctors and nurses busied themselves well into the night and into the early hours of the morning. Even though he had promised himself that he wasn't going to fall asleep, Heero was surprised to find himself starting awake by a nightmare that he couldn't quite remember. Looking around the room, he felt a small tug on his heart as he saw Trowa and Quatre lightly leaning against one another with hands clasped. How the pair managed to look so right together, he refused to use the word cute because it sounded a little bit too much like what Relena would say the annoying cow – was a mystery to all but something was just right about the scene. Looking down to the big lump on his lap, Heero allowed the smile to soften as he ran his hand through the soft brown hair.

It had the course feeling of having gone unwashed for the last couple of days but at least it was still the soft texture that he always remembered. Unlike the course, brown straw it had turned into when Duo had first been returned to them. Even to this day he felt his blood boil at the thought that his shinigami had been tortured beyond words and wasn't able to relive the horrors except in the darkest parts of his nightmares. Even when the usual loveable idiot would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming his head off incoherently about a variety of things, Duo still refused to speak of what he had gone through. Secretly Heero feared that there would be no relief for the other, that there was no salvation at the end of the tunnel.

Though the boy appeared to be sleeping a bit more peacefully tonight which was a good thing. His thoughts turned back to Wufei and he practically clung to Duo in a desperate need. Both of his boyfriends had been violently hurt and scared by this New World Order for reasons that no one had as of yet been able to identify. He swore that he would get revenge for the pair of them, swore to destroy the Order for what it had done. For what it could do and for the scars it would forever leave on his shinigami and dragon.

Slowly he became aware of another noise in the darkness, one that he hadn't heard in a very long time. The sound of a baby crying.

Wrapping the infant in a towel as gently as could be managed, the doctor shouted orders for blankets to be found and for the nearest hospital with a premature baby unit to be notified of an immediate arrival. He knew he was going to be met with firm resistance but there was no other logical way that the child was going to survive. The baby was incredibly small and weak but the Doctor put that down more to the fact that the…he glanced at the figure on the bed and decided to keep to the more traditional definitions for the time being…'mother' being kept in a state of barely being alive. How either had managed to survive was a total mystery indeed but in spite of what nature had decreed over many millions of years, he was holding a baby born of a man who definitely had a good pair of lungs.

Hearing a groan from the bed, the doctor turned to see that the patient was waking up and nodded to the nurse to put in the morphine drip purely because the other's immune system was shot to hell at the moment and there was still a lot of surgery facing the other. Wufei blinked slowly, obviously trying to adjust to everything and quietly the Doctor approached the man. He didn't quite know how the patient was going to take this news in the slightest but since he had already given birth to one child who had apparently only survived a couple of days from what they could tell from the body, he was hopeful. "Wufei," he said quietly, offering the bundle to the young man.

Slightly terrified eyes turned to him and the Asian stared at it for a few seconds, the doctor believing that he was going to reject the child, before gently reaching forward to take the bundle away. The baby which up until this point had been screaming constantly immediately settled down as if it recognised something and wriggled around in the towel. Wufei whispered something quietly to the baby and it stilled, appearing content. Hugging the child close, Wufei felt a thousand emotions go to through him but overwhelmingly the joy in his heart outshone them all. The baby had survived; it was moving and wriggling about. Tears stung his eyes as he held the delicate bundle close, whispering closely.

The doctor smiled, lightly patting the other on his arm, "I'm afraid she'll have to go to a specialist care unit for a while but something tells me that she's a fighter all right."

"She?" Wufei asked, raising his head ever so slightly.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, she's a little girl as well as a noisy beggar I can tell you."

Wufei looked down at the child again, with something akin to confusion in his eyes, "But I thought they only wanted males?" the doctor heard him whisper before the Chinese man placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. His strength was failing him again and he didn't want to hurt the tiny child.

"Do you want to name her now or wait until the others have seen her?" the Doctor asked, taking the bundle away and helping Wufei to settle back onto the mound of pillows that rose off the bed. For a moment, Wufei considered the options but knew that he had already chosen a name in the darkness of the long days of silence when the New World Order had cleared out for no good reason. "Yinsu," he whispered, eyes closing, "After my mother…"

The doctor nodded, allowing the young boy to go back to sleep whilst wrapping the now named baby up in a blanket and smiling, "And I half expected you to be named after his wife. Still, I think it suits you Yinsu."

The door finally opened and the four young men looked up with eager expressions. The doctor was still carrying the bundle which not resembled a fairly large doll wrapped up in mummy's favourite blankets but that didn't matter. He didn't need to say another word; all four boys were keen to see the baby but weren't cooing over it like the girls would inevitably do.

"Her names Yinsu," he said, deciding to get that out of the way, "and she's being taken to a specialist hospital because she's still extremely weak."

"Yinsu?" asked Quatre, trying to think why on Earth Wufei would name his daughter anything but Merian or Nataku.

Heero smiled, "After his mother, he always said that he would do that if he had a child."

The baby was snuggled happily in the blankets and fast asleep so didn't respond. Duo stared at the child with no real emotions, glancing to the open doorway instead, "Can we see him?"

"He's asleep at the moment and about to go into some intensive surgery but I don't see why not. Just please don't wake him in the slightest," the doctor said as he spotted one of the medical orderlies approaching with a premature cot at high speed, seemed the higher ups thought it would be more wise to keep things on the base rather than anywhere else.

Placing the child in the cot and hooking her up to the machines that would make sure that she survived, the doctor paused and smiled, "You're definitely something special Yinsu, I hope you go on to do us all proud."


End file.
